


Prompt: Bother

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura after their families death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Bother

Derek stood in the destroyed remains of his old house. Laura talked to the police behind him quietly confirming what they both knew. Putting his head down; he took in a deep breath. His sister’s feet came close as she set a hand on his shoulder.

“They took Peter to the local hospital; we can see him if we want when he leaves surgery.”

 Derek’s mouth clenched. “I don’t want to see him.”

Laura sighed. “Ok they will set us up at the homeless shelter until I can get the memorials set up.”

 Derek turned to her. “You don’t need to bother.” Laura frowned but said nothing. “They’re already gone; why do we need to drag it out.”

Laura sighed and looked down. She bit back some tears. “We will talk about it after some sleep after some sleep.” Laura turned to walk to the police car. Derek frowned but followed. The homeless shelter was full so one of the officers, John Stilinski, put them up in a hotel for the night while room was made.

Derek lay back on the uncomfortable hotel bed and closed his eyes. His memory was invaded with images of his family’s burnt carcasses. With a gasp he opened his eyes.

Laura glanced over at him. “You ok, you haven’t said much since we got home?” Derek huffed and turned so his back to her. Laura sighed and moved to her brother’s side. “Derek, talk to me?”

 Derek stiffened. “I wish I could have been there.” Laura frowned, “So you could die too?”

Derek bolted up and faced her. “I’d rather die than see the dead carcass of our mother!” He glared at her with tears welling up in his eyes. “Then I would be to dead to cry and feel this pain. “ He stiffed and let the tears fall. “I wouldn’t have to live alone. “

 Laura looked at her brother sadly. She reached up her hand and wiped away his tears. “You aren’t alone, you have me.” Derek leaned into her hands. “Tomorrow we will go over mom’s will and as soon as we can we will leave for somewhere new, ok?” Derek let out a small nod. “Until then we need rest; so get ready for bed.”

Derek nodded again and got up to get dressed for bed. He grabbed his clothes and glanced at his sister to make sure she was still there. Seeing she was he entered the bathroom and got ready to sleep.


End file.
